Spirited Away: Returning to Home
by Guitar the Hedgehog
Summary: Chihiro returns to the spirit world after ten years. She finds all her friends, and even the special someone that made a promise to her. But will she be able to stay there forever? Special thanks to Sung Soo Ra for allowing me to continue the story. REVISED AND MINOR EDITING!
1. Chapter 1

Special thanks to Sung Soo Ra for letting me continue this story. Really wanted to do a Spirited Away fanfic for awhile. So let's not waste time.

Chapter 1: Years of Regretting

It has been ten years...ten long years and Chihiro still hasn't heard a word from him. It was ten years ago when Chihiro and her parents were moving. They came across an abandoned theme park, where it lead to a place called the Spirit World. It wasn't the world that people go to after they die. It was a place full of witches, monsters, and of course, living spirits.

Chihiro remembered how scared she was when she was there. Her parents followed the scent of food that was meant for spirits and gobbled it all up. Yubaba, who was the witch in charge of the land, turned Chihiro's parents into pigs. Chihiro was then left alone, lost, terrified and confused.

Chihiro remembered everything there, and she missed it. Her friends, her granny, even the mean old witch Yubaba, but most of all, she missed him. He was the one that helped her when she was very young and he was the one who helped her again ten years ago, freeing her parents and letting Chihiro return to the human world. He was the boy that Chihiro dreamed of every night. No one could ever replace the spot where he stands in Chihiro's heart. He was Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, mostly known as Haku. He was the spirit of the Kohaku River. Haku had promised that they would see each other again, but where was he now?

Before Chihiro had left the Spirit World, Yubaba gave her a test. If she failed the test, her parents would have stayed as pigs, and she would stay in the Spirit World. Chihiro was actually smart enough to pass the test. From time to time, Chihiro would ask herself why she ever leaved. She knew it was for her parents' sake, but even if they didn't accompany her, and she was by herself, would she really leave? She missed Haku so much that she daydreams all the time.

"Chihiro? Chihiro?" Her friend said, snapping her fingers in front of Chihiro's face.

Chihiro suddenly snapped out of her daydream. Chihiro was now 20-years-old and is attending an art school. "What?" She said. "What are you doing?" Her friend asked. "I'm painting. What does it look like I'm doing?" Chihiro said. "It looks like a pretty weird eagle you're painting." Her friend said, pointing to her painting.

She was painting a picture of an eagle in flight, but in her daydream, she carelessly continued to paint, putting a giant yellow streak across the picture. "Oh no." Chihiro said, sighing.

"Are you okay? You look so gloomy." Her friend asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just really tired. That's all." Chihiro said.

"Well, you better be awake for next class." Her friend said.

Luckily, it was Friday today. Chihiro always loved the weekends. Every weekend, Chihiro would go to the remaining parts of the Kohaku River once she got off work. Even though it takes her a long time to drive there, she knew that it was the only way for her to get close to Haku. Being apart from Haku for so long had often made her cry while being at his river. She missed him so much. When Chihiro gets some free time during the weekdays, she would go through the same path that lead her to the Spirit World, wishing that she'll see Haku again, but every time she tried, it just lead her to an empty field of grass.

When Chihiro was off work, she drove at a steady speed to the Kohaku River. Most of the Kohaku River runs underground, below all the buildings, but there were still some streams left of it. Chihiro sat beside one of them.

"It me again, Haku. I know it's the same every week, but I really do miss you guys...especially you." Chihiro said.

As always, there was no reply, but she continued anyways.

"Look what I drew this week; it's a drawing of me and you." She said.

When she put the drawing away, she could feel the tears coming.

"Can you hear me? I shouldn't have left. I wouldn't have if it weren't for my parents and if you hadn't promised that we would see each other again. I-I dream of you every night, hoping you'll come for me, but it's been a whole decade! I can't live forever like you! When am I going to see you again?" She said.

Chihiro started to feel angry now, and tears were running down her cheeks now.

"Am I just the stupid girl that's been waiting for you for ten years? Do you still remember your promise?" She said.

She paused for a minute.

"It's getting dark now, I have to go." She said.

As Chihiro started to stand, a few teardrops fell into the stream. Now they were part of the Kohaku River. And somewhere nearby, someone else began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories and D j Vu

Chihiro woke at the sound of her alarm clock. It was Sunday morning and was also another work day. She drove to a little boutique where she worked as hard as if she was working under Yubaba's rules. Visiting the Kohaku River has really been eating up most of her gas. That's why she has to work to pay off the bills.

Chihiro's parents retired 3 years ago and moved into a more peaceful area. Chihiro often refused to move in with her parents. She knew she would miss her chance trying to go to the Spirit World.

Today was the exact day she went into the spirit world 10 years ago. Every year on this day, Chihiro wakes up with a smile on her face and had promised herself that she would go to the train station after work. By the time she was off work, it was the afternoon.

She drove down the same path that her dad drove down. She remembered the little houses that were at the entrance. She also remembers the frog statue in front of the train station.

Chihiro stopped her car in front of the frog statue just like her dad did. The building didn't change much; in fact it looked exactly the same 10 years ago. She walked into the tunnel, hoping this time; it'll lead her to the spirit world. She passes by the dried up foundation and the old benches. She knew she was half way in. 10 years of sadness, 10 years of disappointment, 10 years of failing, she really hopes this time, it'll lead her to her real home.

When she came out of the tunnel, she immediately knew this was the place. She could feel the building talking to her once again. She walked up the path just like last time, passing the rocky roads. She then began to see buildings. The sky suddenly started to dark. Shops were starting to light up.

When she looked behind, she could see that the path that she just walked through had become the water. Chihiro was so happy to realize that all of a sudden, she began to disappear.

Chihiro remembered that last time she was here, she started to disappear too, but Haku came to find her and gave her something to eat telling her it'll be fine. Her first thoughts were taking some food from the food stands, but she remembered that when her parents took some food last time, Yubaba turned them into pigs. Where was Haku when she needed him?

Chihiro suddenly wondered, she had eaten the food from the spirits last time and Yubaba didn't turn her into a pig. Was it because Haku had given them to her? It made some sense. The food cannot be taken, it must be given. Chihiro thought that it would be worth a try, since she rather be a pig then disappear.

Chihiro ran to the nearest food stand and begged for food.

"May I have just a little piece of that food?" Chihiro said.

"No! Go away you stinky humans." The spirit said.

Chihiro was on her knees now.

"Please just a tiny piece of that or even some leftovers, if I don't eat some food, I'm going to disappear." Chihiro said.

"No human! Go away; you're making my shop stink." The spirit said, ending the conversation.

Chihiro was on the verge of tears now. She just made it to the spirit world, and she was already screwed. Then a spirit that looked a lot like No-Face gave her a piece of what looked like bacon. Chihiro took it and quickly ate it before she disappears anymore. As soon as she was done, she thank the spirit and left for the bathhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Her Return

When Chihiro reached the bathhouse, it was full of customers already. Chihiro really wanted to see what would have happen if she held her breath for the whole time on the bridge. Before she stepped on the bridge, she took a deep breath, held it and started walking.

This bridge brings back so many memories to Chihiro. She remembered that this was where she met Haku for the first time. Last time she was here, she attempted to hold her breath, but a little frog surprised her. This time she wasn't going to fail. She finally reached the end of the bridge. It worked! No one noticed her. She really wanted to meet Kamajii first, so she went through the way Haku had told her.

She opened the door and was happy to still see the geezer at work, as well as the sootballs. They were still carrying the coal and tossing it into the furnace.

"Kamajii!" Chihiro let out a happy shout.

He turned to Chihiro. "Hmm... a human, you're not supposed to be here." He said, going back to his work.

"Kamajii... don't tell me you don't remember me. I'm you're granddaughter." Chihiro let out a sigh.

"Granddaughter? I don't have a granddaughter... wait, I remember something. Years ago, a human girl came here and she became my granddaughter. Ah, she went back to the human world." Kamajii said.

"Kamajii, that girl is me!" Chihiro said.

"What? It can't be, can it?" Kamajii said, readjusting his glasses.

"Yes, it's me Sen." Chihiro said happily.

"Sen! You came to visit us! We missed you so much ever since you left. Yubaba had kept on yelling at us saying even humans work better than us spirits." Kamajii said.

"Yubaba really said that?" Chihiro asked.

All of a sudden, six tokens dropped down.

"Well, I should go see her now. She's probably looking for me." Chihiro said.

"See you later then! Lin will probably stop by here soon." Kamajii said as she left.

The soot balls jumped around happily, but quickly got back to work knowing that Kamajii will start to yell at them.

When Chihiro approached Yubaba's door, she remembered to knock this time. The door knocker talked as soon as Chihiro touch it.

"Back again?" said the door knocker.

"Yup!" answered Chihiro.

The door opened.

"Do you know the way to Yubaba's office or does she have to pull you in again?" the door knocker chuckled a little as she said it.

"Thanks, but I remember the way!" Chihiro said cheerfully.

Yubaba's office still looks the same. She was sitting at her desk, half of her face obscured by big stacks of paperwork.

"I've been expecting you, so what brings you here?" Yubaba asked, not taking her eyes off of the paperwork.

"Ever since I left, I've been wanting to come back." Chihiro said.

"What surprises me is that last time you were here, you made a big deal that you had to leave. Now tell me, why do you want to stay here this time?" Yubaba asked.

"Well, this time my parents weren't turned into pigs and this place had felt like my real home to me ever since I left." Chihiro said.

"So, you're saying that if you're parents weren't turned into pigs, you would have stayed here." Yubaba said, finally taking her eyes off her desk to focus on Chihiro. Her eyes seemed to gaze right through Chihiro. Though the older woman had to admit, the girl had matured into a beautiful young woman.

"Yes, I wasn't so sure last time, but I can honestly tell that that this time I'm sure." Chihiro said.

"So you decided to come back because this is the place you belong? Are you sure that it wasn't because of a certain river spirit, hmm?" Yubaba said with a laugh.

Chihiro started feeling embarrassed and her face was starting to get red. Yubaba can tell by her face that she had guessed correct.

"I knew I was correct. I could see something going on between you and my apprentice last time you were here." Yubaba said, chuckling softly.

"Your apprentice. I thought he quit." Chihiro said.

"You're right. Thanks to you for giving his name back, he's not my apprentice anymore, but he still signed a contract, so he's still my employee. And I assume that you want your job back, am I correct?" Yubaba asked.

"Yes ma'am." Chihiro said, nodding.

"But why should I give you your job? The damage you caused by letting No-Face in had given me a great lost." Yubaba said, with a scowl.

"You had an oath saying that you would hire anyone who asks for a job." Chihiro said, a slight smirk appearing on her face.

"I already gave you a job last time, so that oath won't work anymore. Got anything else?" Yubaba said,

" I heard people say that you said that I was a hard worker and that humans work even better than spirits." Chihiro said.

"You think you could get this job back just because you're a hard worker. The damage you caused from No-Face made me loose so much money." Yubaba said, slamming her fist on her desk.

Yubaba started to get angry. Smoke started to come from her nose and ears. All of a sudden, something shook the office. It was almost like an earthquake. Things started to fall out of its place. Just then, Chihiro knew just the spirit that can cause this. It was Boh, Yubaba's spoiled son.

"MAMA!" Boh shouted.

Yubaba quickly rushed over to the door to Boh's room. "Yes dear?" She said.

"What's so loud and who were you talking to? It sounded like Sen." Boh said.

"Hi, Boh. Nice to see you again." Chihiro said.

"SEN!" Boh yelled, rushing over to Chihiro and giving her a hug, nearly crushing the girl to death.

"Alright, Boh. Can't breathe. Please put me down!" Chihiro weakly choked out as the massive baby let her go.

"Sen, I missed you so much. What are you doing here?" Boh asked.

"I'm trying to get a job." Chihiro said.

"Mama, give Sen her job back!" Boh said to Yubaba.

"I can't do that, dear. She quit her job long ago." Yubaba said.

Yubaba could now see that Boh was about to cry, and that would lead to screaming, and hell for Yubaba.

"Okay, okay, I'll give Sen her job back." Yubaba said with a sigh. Boh immediately stopped, having a happy smile on his face.

Yubaba pointed one finger. Again, a contract and a pen flew to Chihiro. Chihiro signed her name below the fine print.

"Will I go by Sen again or do I get another name?" Chihiro asked.

"Sen is fine, everybody knows you as Sen already. Why bother changing it again? Now go find Lin and get settled in. You will start work tomorrow." Yubaba said, snapping her fingers while rubbing her forehead.

Chihiro bowed to Yubaba and headed out of the office, to the elevator.

As Chihiro waited for the elevator, she held tightly on her necklace that had her name on it.

"Chihiro. My name is Chihiro." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Old Times

Just like always, Lin was bringing breakfast to Kamajii. As soon as she got in, she started shouting with excitement.

"Kamajii! Kamajii! Guess whose back!" Lin shouted.

"If I said Sen, would I be correct?" Kamajii said.

"How do you know it's not Haku?" Lin said.

"Easy, because I just saw her half an hour ago." Kamajii said.

"Really? Where is she now?" Lin asked.

"She said she's going to see Yubaba. I told her you'll stop by soon, so if you wait here, you'll see her." Kamajii said.

Just then the wooden door slid opened. Chihiro saw a woman with long brown hair talking to Kamajii. She instantly knew that it was Lin.

"LIN!" Chihiro cried out as she ran to her.

"Oh Sen, it's so nice to see you again. Oh my goodness, look at you! You had grown so much." Lin said.

"Lin, you look the same as always." Chihiro said.

"Yeah, but we spirits can stop our aging process at certain times." Lin said.

"That's not really fair." Chihiro said.

"You just don't to be older than your dragon, don't you?" Lin teased her.

Chihiro blushed. "Stop it Lin! I wasn't thinking about that." She said.

"Don't worry. I'm just messing with you. He can be older if you like." Lin said.

"Lin why don't you help me "settle in" as Yubaba like to say it." Chihiro said, giggling.

"Okay then, follow me to our room again." Lin said.

Lin led Chihiro to the same room she was in last time. This time, Lin easily found the right size clothing for Chihiro.

"Good thing you are so much older now. We don't have much size-xs anymore since Yubaba doesn't hire many kids." Lin said.

"Yeah, I was that little useless girl back then but now I changed." Chihiro said.

Chihiro changed out of her own clothes and put it aside. As the two of them started talking like sisters again, they came across a question.

"So Sen, how long are you staying this time." Lin said.

"I'm not going to leave this time. I even signed a contract with Yubaba." Chihiro said, smiling.

"Oh no." Lin said, facepalming.

"What?" Chihiro said.

"Haku's not going to like this." Lin said.

"Why not?" Chihiro said, her smile fading away.

"It was hard enough for him to get you out if Yubaba's contrct last time, this time may even be harder." Lin said.

"But I don't want to leave. The human world had never been a home to me ever since I left. I'm happy here. I have my friends here and you're like a sister to me." Chihiro said.

"Aww, that's so sweet Sen. I guess if staying here will make you happy, then he probably will let you." Lin said.

"Oh and Lin, my real name is Chihiro, I would prefer that more." Chihiro said.

"I'll try to remember that." Lin said.

"So Lin, where's Haku?" Chihiro said.

"I should have known that this question was coming. Miss him already?" Lin said.

"Of course I miss him Lin. I waited for him for 10 years." Chihiro said.

"Well he's usually here or at his river and in this case he's at his river." Lin said.

Chihiro was a little disappointed at hearing that, but the two of them continued to talk until it was bedtime. They instantly fell asleep after that. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. It was Chihiro's first day of working at the bathhouse again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Big Tub Again

"Sen, I mean Chihiro. Damn it! Wake up!" Lin yelled.

"I don't have school today." Chihiro said sleepily, putting her pillow over her head

Lin was started getting annoyed by Chihiro for not waking up.

"Hmm, this should do the trick. Haku's back!" Lin said.

"What? Where? When?" Chihiro suddenly sat up and was wide awake, accidently throwing her pillow and hitting Lin in the face with it.

"I'm just kidding. That was the only way to wake you up." Lin said.

"Lin, you scared me! Don't do that again." Chihiro said.

"Fine! Fine! I won't do that again, but you better wake up now or Yubaba's going to yell at us." Lin said.

"Let's go then." Chihiro said, getting up.

When Lin and Chihiro went down the bathhouse, they were called to clean the big tub again. They cleaned up the floor and started scrubbing.

"Why do I always get stuck cleaning this big tub." Lin said, sighing.

"I think Yubaba just wants to torture is." Chihiro said.

They finally gave up scrubing in 15 minutes. Lin told Chihiro to get an herbal water token and she went to get them some breakfast. When Chihiro got back from the foreman, Lin was not back yet. She waited awhile and heard someone call her name.

"Sen! There's a customer for you." A spirit said.

Chihiro greeted the customer and led the spirit to the big tub. She sent the token to Kamajii and waited for the rope to come down. She pulled it and water quickly came splashing onto the spirit.

"I'm surprised to see a human working here." The spirit said.

Chihiro smiled at him.

"My name is Takagi. I'm the Spirit of Darkness and Light." The spirit said.

"My name is Chihiro." Chihiro said.

"I can sense something special in you. I will tell you future, only if you answer my riddle correctly, but you must come and find me afterwards." Takagi said.

"Okay… I will give it a try." Chihiro said.

"It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?" Takagi said.

Chihiro thought for a few seconds. This was an easy one.

"Nothing." Chihiro answered quietly.

"You are indeed a very special and smart human. I will now tell you your future, but she must come find me first. I can wait as long as you want. Just come when you want to." Takagi said.

Takagi smiled and disappeared. In Chihiro's hand, Takagi left some gold as paying the bath and tips. Lin came back with their breakfast in her hands. After they finished, they continued working till the bathhouse closed.

Before Chihiro went to sleep, she thought about what Takagi said. He can read her future. Then she thought about Haku once more and drifted off to sleep.

Half the night passed when a dragon flew back to his room in the bathhouse. He was tired and sleepy, not even knowing that a new human employee was now working here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Love of Her Dreams

As Haku flew back to the bathhouse, moments with Chihiro had been replaying over and over in his head. He just can't stop thinking about her. When she was at his river, he could feel her soul as soon as her tears fell in. It's like he can almost touch her.

It has been a long time since he actually cried

After hours of flying, he was finally back in his room at the bathhouse. He could sense a human here at this moment, but he was too tired to find out who it was.

He was even too tired to tell Yubaba he was back from his river and besides, it was the middle of the night. He went straight to bed and snored like the others.

He woke up late afternoon, still not knowing who the new employee was. He then heard a ring. Yubaba must have known he was back and awake now. He got on the elevator to the top floor and knocked on the door. He walked in just like always.

"You called for me?" Haku said to Yubaba, in the same tone like always.

"Well I see you're back now and you recharged from your sleep. It is now afternoon and the bathhouse are quite busy at this time, so I advise you to start working or else I'll make sure you don't see someone ever again." Yubaba said.

Yubaba was hinting Sen, but not really letting him know that she's back yet. She knows that she can't control Haku anymore, but she thought she could still control Sen.

Haku came down the elevators, not knowing what to work on right now. He didn't even bother to see who the human was. Chihiro was the only human that would be in his mind. He decided to go to Kamajii and see if he needed help.

He went down to the boiler room, finding Kamajii hard at work. Haku was going to remind the geezer to trim his scraggily moustache, but refrained from doing so.

"Kamajii, I'm back." Haku said.

"Haku! So nice to see you back." Kamajii said.

"Anything happen while I'm gone?" Haku asked.

"Hmm let me think...ahh, do you know who's here?" Kamajii said, one of his hands rubbing his chin.

"No. Am I supposed to?" Haku said.

"I just happen to know that she wants to see you." Kamajii said.

Haku thought for a moment. A human came into the spirit world and found this place to stay at. I was at my river when she came. How does she know me?

"Okay then. Where is she?" Haku asked.

"She's probably with Lin." Kamajii said, going back to work.

Haku nodded to Kamajii, and left the boiler room. He headed to where all the baths are. He followed the scent and soon enough, he found her with Lin. He was so surprised to see who she was. It was the girl that Haku was dying to see.

It was Chihiro.

Haku was deciding how to start off the conversation with Chihiro, when all of a sudden, Lin walked out leaving only Chihiro behind. His heart was beating fast. He was nervous, but took the courage to start talking.

"It's weird how humans can change so much in just 10 years." Haku said.

Chihiro heard a familiar guy voice talk to her. She turned around and realized that this was the moment she has been waiting for. Chihiro pinched herself, just to make sure she wasn't dreaming again, she wasn't!

It was the boy that had been in her dreams, except that he was so much more tall and muscular. Although he still have the same hair and wore the same clothing, he looked way more handsome.

"Well we humans don't have the privilege to live forever, unlike you people." Chihiro said, nervously.

"You seriously grown a lot, you look beautiful." Haku said.

Chihiro blushed. "Thanks, you grown a lot too. For some reason, I still thought you were that little kid 10 years ago." Chihiro said.

"I can change back if you want." Haku frowned a little when he said it.

"NO!" Chihiro said it so fast and loud that she felt a little embarrassed.

They went and sat by each other and started talking.

"So…it's been a long time since I seen you." Haku said.

"Yeah, really long." Chihiro said.

"It's great to see you again, we missed you so much." Haku said.

As Haku was talking happily, thinking that Chihiro must had forgotten his promise. Suddenly, a painful stinging feel was left on one of his cheeks, which also brought him back to reality.

So, she had remembered his promise. Haku thought in his head.

Lin just got back at the moment Chihiro slapped Haku.

"Umm…did I miss something? Yeahh- I better leave you guys alone." Lin said.

After Lin left, Chihiro started talking again.

"How did you think you could break your promise to me?" Chihiro angrily said.

Haku was just opening his mouth to say something, but Chihiro stopped him by talking again.

"You abandoned me. I trusted you Haku. I really thought we were going to see each other again, but it's been so damn long that I haven't heard a thing from you. I starting thinking about things, started to think that you said all these things just to make me leave." Chihiro said, the tears coming back.

"Chihiro, I-" Haku was trying to say, but Chihiro cut her off again.

"Haku, do you know what it's like being abandoned? Do you know how many times I cried and talked to your river? I went there so many times that my parents started to think I have a crazy obsession with that river. And do you know how many times I tried to cross that Spirit gate? None of the times worked except this time." Chihiro said.

While Chihiro was talking a breath, Haku tried talking again.

"I know you're mad, but let me-" Haku tried to say, but Chihiro cut him off again.

"Mad? I'm not just mad. There is not a word to describe what I feel now. I waited for all these years and got nothing from you. After my little trip to the spirit world, I never felt the same in my world. It's like I'm lost in it." Chihiro said, holding her head in her hands.

Chihiro didn't sound that mad anymore. She sounded like she was full of sadness.

"I call out to you many things. I dream about you guys every night. If it weren't for your stupid promise, I wouldn't have been like this. Do you know what you did to me?" Chihiro said.

Chihiro stood up. "Haku, just tell me one thing and don't dare lie to me about it. Did you just make that promise to make me leave?" Chihiro said.

"Of course not, Chihiro, I would never do that. I truly did think that we were going to see again." Haku said.

She saw Haku's innocent face and forgave him. Chihiro couldn't stand being mad at him for any longer.

"Okay, I'll forgive you, but don't lie to me ever again. Haku, how come you never came to look for me." Chihiro said.

"Chihiro, my river's been covered up for a long time now. Remember how I told you I couldn't go any further when we were at the staircase. Something was blocking me from it. I just couldn't find the way to break it." Haku said.

"Well, there must be a time when you saw me at your river. Why didn't you talk to me?" Chihiro said.

"I did see you there a few times. I tried talking to you, but the part where you were at was just a small stream that it was impossible to reach to you. You could have heard me if you were at a bigger part of the river, but that's not possible since that was all covered up." Haku explained.

They both fell silent for a moment "I'm sorry." Chihiro said.

"Wait. What? What are you sorry for?" Haku said.

"I should have more faith in you. You did keep your promise. It just took a bit of time to make it happen." Chihiro said.

"So you forgive me?" Haku said.

"Only if you forgive me." Chihiro said.

"Yes, I do forgive you." Haku said.

"Then I forgive you too!" Chihiro said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Heartbroken

"How did you get through the spirit gate this time?" Haku asked Chihiro.

"I'm not sure. After all this time, it finally opened for some reason." Chihiro said.

"That's strange. A legend says that it can only be either opened by a spirit that is alive in the human world or when a large group of spirits is crossing the river. I guess that is true then." Haku said.

After a long pause, Haku finally decided to say something again.

"So…helping Lin with her job again?" Haku said.

"Well, it's kind of my job too." Chihiro said.

"What are you talking about? Wait a second. Don't tell me you signed a contract with Yubaba again!" Haku said.

"Was that a bad thing to do?" Chihiro asked, confused.

Haku smacked his face.

"What's wrong with me working here?" Chihiro said.

"I didn't want you to get into another contract with Yubaba. Last time, I was brave enough to bargain with her. I don't know if I'll be able to break the contract again this time." Haku said.

"Don't worry about it." Chihiro said.

"Why not?" Haku said.

"I kind of already went over this with Lin. I like working here. Even though I get stuck cleaning the big bath, I get to be with you guys." Chihiro said.

"No, I meant that you won't be able to go back to the human world while under contract." Haku said.

"Oh, well you don't have to worry about that either. I don't plan on going back." Chihiro said.

"What?! Chihiro, you have to go back." Haku said.

"Why?" Chihiro said.

"It's your world. You don't belong in the Spirit World." Haku said.

Chihiro was starting to get mad again. She stood up to talk to Haku.

"You didn't mind me staying here last time." Chihiro said, a hint of anger in her voice now.

Haku stood up too.

"I was just making you stay here long enough to rescue your parents. That's why I told you to get a job from Kamajii instead of Yubaba, he doesn't put people under contracts." Haku said

"But Haku, I want to stay here." Chihiro said.

"I know that, but what I'm saying is that you can't stay here." Haku said.

"And why is that? Don't you want me here?" Chihiro said.

"Of course I do! But what we're talking about now is that you can't just throw your life in the human world away. You have your family, your friends there." Haku said.

"Were you even listening to what I said before? My life was never the same when I got back to the human world. I was lost. I barely made any friends and my parents moved away years ago. They won't mind if I leave. My real family is in here." Chihiro said.

"I'm glad you consider us as your family, but regardless of what you say, you have to go back." Haku said.

"I don't want to go back! Why are you making me leave?" Chihiro yelled.

"Because it's the world you belong in." Haku said.

"No, this is the world I belong in!" Chihiro said.

"Chihiro, you don't understand. Staying in the Spirit World is like putting a polar bear in the zoo. It doesn't belong in there. It's not its environment. It can last for awhile, but it won't last forever. That's why when you come here, you start to disappear. It's the food that stops it." Haku said.

"I'll just make sure I get enough food then." Chihiro said.

"No…it still won't work out. It's not just the fading away that you have to care about. There are many spirits out there that hate humans. Some of them can be quite strong and powerful. You'll get yourself killed. It's just not safe for you to stay here. " Haku said.

"Is there another way that I can stay here with you guys then?" Chihiro asked.

"You can only stay here if you become a spirit." Haku said.

"Make me a spirit then." Chihiro said.

"I can't. It's a complicated process to turn a human into a spirit, and it there's a chance it could kill you." Haku said, putting his hand in his head.

"Yubaba can turn people into pigs, how come you can't turn me into a spirit?" Chihiro said.

"That's a different story. Pigs are still mortal and powerless, but spirits are immortal and they are stronger." Haku said.

Chihiro frowned. She wasn't able to become a spirit. That still wasn't going to stop her. She didn't care if it isn't safe for her, even if that involves dying. She only wanted to stay here, to stay with him.

"Just do something! Anything!" Chihiro said.

"Chihiro, there's nothing else we can do. I'm sorry. I want you to stay here too, but you got to leave." Haku said.

"But I feel fine. In fact, I feel better than ever." Chihiro said.

"Yeah! Because you just arrived. In a few years, you'll start to become weak and sick." Haku said.

"Well I don't care! No matter what you say, I'm not leaving! After ten years of trying to come back here, I'm not letting anything get in my way of staying here." Chihiro said.

"Chihiro, you don't have a life here and I can't just let you throw away you human life." Haku said.

"Don't you understand?! I don't have a life in the human world! This is the only place that I have a life in!" Chihiro screamed.  
>Tears were starting to pour across Chihiro's cheeks. She didn't want to face Haku anymore. She stormed out of the bath and headed straight for her room.<p>

"What have I done?" Haku murmured. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Forgiving Him

While Chihiro was talking to Haku, Lin was busy talking to one of her friends at the bathhouse. All of a sudden, she saw Chihiro walking towards their bedroom, all sad and angry.

She wanted to stop Chihiro, but she was walking at such a fast speed. After a few moments, she saw Haku following her and calling her name. Lin quickly grabbed him to see what's going on.

"What happen in there, dragon?" Lin said.

"Lin, I don't have time for this. I have to talk to Chihiro first." Haku said, trying to push her aside.

"No! Tell me what happen now. If you go up there you'll make things worse." Lin said, keeping a tight grip on his arm.

"It was all just a misunderstanding." Haku said.

"Tell me all of it now or you will regret not doing it later!" Lin said, as several workers and customers stopped to watch the scene.

Lin looked back at them. "What're you all looking at?!" Lin yelled, making the other spirits quickly avert their eyes and go about their business.

"Now continue!" Lin said.

"Lin, but I really should-" Haku said, but Lin interrupted him.

"You could have told me by now." Lin said.

"Fine, but can we at least go somewhere else with less people?" Haku asked.

Lin dragged Haku and her temper into the boiler room. This surprised Kamajii, but looking at Lin's face, he knew not to ask her any questions yet.

"So, what happened in there?" Lin said.

"Chihiro and I were just talking. Then her contract with Yubaba came up and I told her why she can't stay. Now can I go?" Haku said.

"No. What were you thinking telling her that? You stupid dragon!" Lin said, hammerfisting him on the head.  
>"It's true and you know it too." Haku said, rubbing his head.<p>

"But you shouldn't tell her that. Not in the first meeting in years. Aghh! Men, they always mess these things up." Lin sighed.

"I need to fix this now." Haku said.

"If you go talk to her now, you're just going to make things harder. I'll go talk to her first." Lin said.

"But-" Haku said, with Lin interrupting him again.

"No buts! Just follow my lead." Lin said.

Lin stormed out of the boiler room, leaving Haku with Kamajii.

It was quiet when Lin approached the door of their bedroom.

"Chihiro, it's me Lin. I'm going to come in." Lin said.

When Lin walked in, she found Chihiro starring at the calm sea.

"What happened?" Lin asked.

"Haku hates me." Chihiro said.

"Why do you think that?" Lin said.

"He wants me to leave." Chihiro said.

"Haku cares so much about you and I'm sure he would love it if you stay with us." Lin said, putting her hand on Chihiro's shoulder.

"Well, he has a weird way of showing it." Chihiro said.

"He's just trying to do what he thinks it's the best for you. He thinks that you are better off in the human world, even if that means you leaving us again." Lin said.

"But you guys are my family." Chihiro said.

Tears were starting to drip from Chihiro's eyes again.

"Now come on! Where's that brave girl that we seen long ago?" Lin said, smiling.

"She's heartbroken." Chihiro said unhappily.

"Listen Chihiro! Haku really wasn't trying to get rid of you. He wants you here as much as I want you here. He cares about you so much that he's willing to never see you again if it means that you'll be happy back in the human world." Lin explained.

"But I wasn't happy there. Can't he understand that at all?" Chihiro said.

"He can, but he doesn't want you to do anything without thinking. Are you actually willing to leave you life behind in the human world?" Lin asked her.

"Yes I am!" Chihiro said.

Lin thought for a moment. Now it was even harder to get Chihiro to leave the Spirit World. She'll just have to deal with that later. Right now, she needs to make Chihiro feel happier.

"I'm such an idiot! How could I mess up twice in just one conversation? She must hate me now. All I wanted to do was just what's best for her, even if that meant we had to be separated from out two worlds." Haku thought to himself.

As soon as he saw Lin walked out of their room, he asked "How is she?"

Before Lin answered, she slapped Haku's face.

"That was for being such an idiot and to answer your question now, she's better now, but she was quite sad before." Lin said.

'Wow! Women can slap people quite hard sometimes.' Haku thought.

"Can I, uh, go in now?" Haku said.

"Yes, you can." Lin said.

"Haku better come and apologizes." Chihiro thought.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Chihiro, may I come in." Haku said.

"I can hear you just fine right there." Chihiro said.

Haku ignored her and used his magic to open the doors anyway. He went in and sat beside Chihiro.

"I told you to talk outside." Chihiro said, bitterly.

"I wanted to apologize in person." Haku said.

"Start talking then." Chihiro said.

"When I said you couldn't stay here, it wasn't because I didn't want you to. It was just for your own good. I was just trying to think what's best for you. I didn't want you to suffer here. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Could we just pretend that we didn't have that last conversation?" Haku said.

Chihiro couldn't stay mad at him anymore.

"Does that mean that we didn't resolve the promise you made?" Chihiro said.

Haku smiled, "Okay, not all of it then. Would you like me to make it up to you then?" Haku said.

"Yes!" Chihiro said.

"How would you like to come visit my river with me the next time I go?" Haku asked.

"Haku…I-" Chihiro felt herself choking on her own words.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Haku said.

Chihiro nodded. "Are you sure?" Chihiro said.

"Yes, but unfortunately I just made a trip, so Yubaba would probably not let me take another few days off. I'm sure you'll still be here the next time I go." Haku said.

Chihiro was smiling now. She was thinking if Haku is letting her stay.

Haku stood up now. "Now that we're finish with our business, we got some customers to take care of." Haku said.

Haku offered his hand and Chihiro took it. They were off to work now. 


End file.
